


history hexes us

by Godtater (Karaii)



Series: Fildick AU [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Complex-PTSD, Depersonalization/Dissociation, Digital Art, Fan Comics, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Past Parent/Child Incest, Self-Harm, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaii/pseuds/Godtater
Summary: It isn’t a secret this mind's shrouded in historyIt isn’t a secret this mind spirals in disarrayIt isn’t a secret this mind shatters in mysteryIt isn’t a secret I find terror in memory(Fiddleford and his wife only want Stanford to be happy.)





	1. Content Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Float Away Until It's Real', and follows Stanford into adulthood. It deals with the lifetime effects of sexual+physical child abuse, so read at your own risk.
> 
> I will be adding cw: to the beginning notes of each chapter. Please read carefully and take care of yourselves. If at any point you feel overwhelmed, please take a break from reading, or stop reading entirely.


	2. Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: self-injurious behavior


	3. Better Memories




	4. Hot Coffee (1)




	5. Hot Coffee (2)




	6. Pigs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: animal cruelty mention, Ford’s terrible self worth Issues, domestic dispute


	7. Humans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: ford's Issues, domestic dispute


	8. Nature

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: self injurious behavior (skin picking / dermatillomania), dissociation


	9. Decay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, vomit/emeto, referenced past parent/child relationship, past child abuse, intense sadness


	10. Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: self injurious behavior


	11. Fried Rice




	12. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: anxiety/panic attacks, ableist slurs, suicidality mention, talk of Ford’s Issues


	13. Hug




	14. Labrat (Rick Sanchez)




	15. Letters




	16. Christmas




	17. Catharsis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: referenced past child abuse, Ford’s immense sadness and self-hatred


	18. Dregs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: dissociation, piss/watersports, vomit/emeto, graphic noncon sibling incest (stan’s rape), child trauma, self-injurious behavior


	19. Dredges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: implied/referenced child abuse, verbal abuse, bed wetting/soiling, dehumanization/dissociation, ford and stanley’s awful childhood dynamic


	20. Self-Sabotage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: sexual assault


	21. Inhuman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: ford’s trauma and self-loathing, dehumanization, noncon child abuse, past parent/child incest, rape mention, suicide mention


	22. Non-Eutectic Alloy




	23. Ineffable




	24. Old Faithful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've drawn more for this comic, but I am thinking of taking it in a slightly different direction. Until I get to it, I'll leave this story as complete for now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I truly appreciate your support and dedication!


End file.
